Valdo the Anthro-Glavenus (Gojira57's Original Character)
"Lets crack that Kyushi's skull wide open! Yeah, lets party!" ''- a planned quote from Valdo. '''Valdo the Anthro-Glavenus' is an Anthromonian with a resemblence to a Humanoid Glavenus who is set to appear in Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes. General Info *Gender: Male *Age: 17 (in Human Years) History Early Life Coming soon...... During the Events of Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes Coming soon..... Abilities and Aspects *Valdo is gifted with great physical strength and fire element abilities, true to his Brute Wyvern counterpart, but also has the ability of moving at great speeds, easily outpacing the fastest flying Flying Wyvern in mid-flight. *He can sharpen his tail in his mouth like a real Glavenus, to make his tail attacks more powerful. *Has been described as "Like the Wind", a drifter that is always on the move, and is free spirited and adventurous. *Values freedom above all else and strives to live life by his rules rather than the standards of others around him or for the sake of heroism and duty. *Enjoys Traveling around the world. *Never in one place for long, and always looks forward to his next challenge, making his life a never ending series of adventures. *Because of his need for freedom, he loaths the idea of being constrained, and gets twitchy, restless or otherwise stressed when cooped up in a small space for too long. *Usually easy going, cool and carefree, but is also often impatient, hates boredom, and has at times a very short temper. *Honest and always tries his best to keep any promise he makes. *Hates injustice and evil in all its forms, and will throw his life on the line to end such atrocities. *Has a big and gentle heart of gold. *Can be such a show-off, even in a fight! *Usually sees his heroics as a way to have fun. But in times of crisis, he will act aggressive, and will focus intensely on the tasks in hand, as if he went through a quick and astonishing personality change. *Has alot of self confidence and a large ego to match, but can be quite the gentleman. *He never dwells in the past, and almost always moves forward. *He can't swim, and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to his Aquaphobia (he believes that if he falls in water, he will be trapped with no one to haul him out), as such, he normally stays away from water. He does not mind swimming in lava or magma however, as his hide is fire resistant to begin with. Relationships Hurricurse He seems to look up to Hurricurse and his friends and family, as they were the ones who inspired him to be a hero to begin with. He even goes on his way to search for Hurricurse to fight The 13th Order, alongside Meia (Hurricurse's Daughter), and her friends. Meia Coming soon..... Nero the Mizutsune Coming soon..... Bella the Lunastra Coming soon..... Kix the Anthro-Maccao Kix and Valdo have a close bond, like brothers. Kix is younger than Valdo, and looks up to him, and often wants to come with him on his travels. Valdo is often protective of Kix, and will do anything in his power to keep Kix safe. They are inseperable friends. Valdo also often leaves the "Tech work" with Kix, since Kix himself has almost unmatched Technological skills in the entire '7th Resistance", and also because Valdo has alot of faith in Kix on such matters. Fulgur the Zinogre Coming soon..... Melandru the Zeoblaze Coming soon..... Leo Coming soon.... Talon the Indominarch Coming soon..... Infernal the Anthro-Glavenus Infernal is Valdo's Older Brother, but is Valdo's opposite in many ways. When Infernal joined the 13th order, Valdo did not follow the path of his now evil brother, and joined a group of freedom fighters to fight the 13th order, and find Hurricurse to turn the tide of war. Infernal has been known to shun his younger brother for fighting for the humans, wyverians, ect., who he refers to as "Vermin". Infernal and Valdo have been known, when seeing each other, to fight each other to the death, each one trying to outdo the other. Infernal is one of the few threats that Valdo will take seriously. Valdo's Song Like many Anthromonians, Valdo has a song he goes by that he sings every so often when he meets someone the first time. His song is "It Won't Matter", which is a take on the song "It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Lyrics of "It Won't Matter" Well I may show off, don't criticize! I live by my own feelings! And I won't give in, or Comprimise! I have only a steadfast heart of gold! I don't know why, but I won't leave, for it may be tough! But I am not out of control, just living by my word! Don't ask why! I Don't need a reason! For I have my way, My very own way! It won't matter what happens, for I will never give up the fight! For as long the voice in me says to fight, I will keep on fighting! It won't matter, what is wrong or right! So place your bets on what you think is right! Story Appearances *Legacy of Hurricurse Series (First planned appearance) *Valdo's Adventure Series Notes and Trivia *Obviously based on Sonic the Hedgehog, at least loosely, mostly his appearance in Sonic X, and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *His name comes from the original name of Glavenus (Dinovaldo) *Valdo was originally going to be an "Anthro-Zinogre" named "Fulgur", but Gojira57 decided to make him into a Glavenus instead. *However, Fulgur's concept is reused as a seperate character from Valdo in Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes. Category:Characters Category:Gojira57